ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Rath
Rath is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Appoplexian, a pun on the word apoplexy, which means extreme rage or anger, from the planet Appoplexia. His name is a pun on the word "wrath" which means "punishment" or "anger". Appearance Ben as Rath In Ben 10: Alien Force, and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Rath is about nine feet tall. He resembles an orange and white bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each wrist. He has no tail. He is also muscular and has green eyes. He has stripes on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body. He has a white jaw, neck, chest plates, hands and feet. In Omniverse, Rath looks similar to his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but is more muscular, with longer and more pointed eyebrows. His fur appears darker as well. His eyebrows are now completely black (except in his first re-appearance). In ''Secret of Dos Santos, Skurd fixes the error that made Rath naked by giving him an outfit similar to that of a luchador (a Mexican masked wrestler). His luchador outfit has a green and black color scheme. He also wears black boots, black gloves, and a luchador mask. The Omnitrix is now on his luchador belt. Naked Rath wears the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Mad Ben as Rath Mad Ben's Rath has darker fur, orange eyes, and a hair style like Mad Ben's. He also has Mad Ben's Mad Max style silver plates with orange spikes on his shoulders, lower arms, and calves. The Omnitrix symbol is on a black panel on his chest and is colored orange. He is also slightly thinner than Ben Prime's Rath. Albedo as Rath In Double or Nothing, ''Albedo's Rath has red eyes and lacks the Ultimatrix symbol. In ''Omniverse, ''Albedo's Rath has white fur instead of orange and has red stripes. He now has clothing, just like Ben's Rath. However, he lacks the mask and the tank top. He has black shorts, along with red gloves and boots. He has a red belt with the Ultimatrix symbol on it. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his ''Omniverse ''appearance after ''The Secret of Dos Santos, ''but his attire has changed slightly. It now consists of a black shirt with 2 green, lightning-shaped marks on each side of the shirt. He also wears black pants with green stripes. He no longer wears his mask. The Omnimatrix IV remains on his belt. Ben 10,000 as Rath has his ''Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but with longer teeth, sharper claws, and a mohawk that is similar to Vexx's. In Austen 14 Ultimate Alien Omniverse, Rath looks like ''Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien'' Rath, but with a beard, omre stripes, a tail, and has pupils. In Ben 10 omniverse force, he has his Omniverse appearance. In Ben 10: Negative Rising, Rath's appearance is fairly similar to his Omniverse ''appearance. However, he now wears black pants. In Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes, he has his ''Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance. In Ben 10: Legends of the Omnitrix. he has his ''Omniverse appearance. He now wears black fingerless gloves. He has sabre teeth. He has a black vest and a green bandana. His belt buckle is smaller and his belt has pouches. He has black ankle bracelets. Powers and Abilities Rath has super strength and agility, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects many times his weight. He also possesses a large, retractable, black claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab and slice opponents or to create a shockwave when stabbed into the ground. He is also extremely durable, being shown to be able to survive in space and take a point blank laser blast with no apparent effect. Rath can also release a sonic roar from his mouth, although this seems to be more of an intimidation tactic rather than anoffensive feature. Even though he is not the smartest of Ben's aliens, he can perform fighting moves with expert execution.In ben 10 omniverse force rath can get claws all over her body Weaknesses Appoplexian brains are hardwired for aggression, anger, and, as such, Rath's only weaknesses are his lack of intelligence and highly aggressive temperament. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. He can't survive in heat or water, as Rath has hydrophobia. Ben 10 : Cosmic War Appearance: *Rath Appearance started from the first episode The new Force part :1 (accidental transformation instead of LodeStar). ---- http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10_omniverse_force Appearance *In ben 10 omniverse force rath can get claws all over her body Terry 12 He is one of Terry's original 12. Appearances *A Day Unlike Any Other: Part 2 (x2; second time was accidental) *Face to Face (Terry 12) (accidental transformation intended alien was Jetray) *Hexed! *Villainy: Part 1 (accidental transformation selected alien was Humungousaur) *The Creator (Terry 12) *Terry 12,000: Part 1 (by Terry) Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his OV appearance. He appears in Dimension Destruction: Part 2. He appears in the Ben Quest crossover to fight Vilgax and Aggregor. He is used in Sweet Dreams (Super Omniverse). He appears in Double Trouble (Super Omniverse) to fight Xilar. He appears in On a Roll (Super Omniverse). In Prom of Power He is an accidental transformation. He also appears twice in Target: Rath being the main alien of the episode. Ben 10: Unbound Dan 10 He was re-unlocked by Dan 10,000 in Dan 10. Ben 10: omniverse unbound appears in the epsisode Sugilite's return to fight Crabdozer Ben 10: Alien Generation He appears in the series with his UA appearance for 16yr old Ben 11yr old Rath has shorter eyebrows and more angry because he's younger but looks like his UA appearance Ben 10: Aliens Rath is set to appear with his OV look Ben 10: Star Command Files *Entrance to Torque *Dr. Animo and the Return of the Mutant Ray (fused with Upchuck) *Planet of the Dinosaurs *Trapped in Literature *Fear Factor *The Blades of Swordox *Return to the Planet of the Dinosaurs *The Power of Heroes Used by Nanite Alpha (villain) Appearance in episodes. *Ultron Stratigies Rath Fight Rath is the main character in Rath Fight. He fight every alien, but always get beaten up. Len 10 In Len 10, Len's version of Rath is Math. Math is the nerd version of Rath, he can calculate mathematical problems easily. He has rulers on every hand. Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Rath has pants and shoes, and also bracelets. He appears in An Animo Wrapped in Mystery where he fights Animo, although unsuccessful. Appearances *An Animo Wrapped in Mystery ben 10 alien alliance war of the necrofriggians part 1 war of the necrofriggians part 2 jarret's revenge Ben 10: Maximum Heroes Rath appears in Ben 10: Maximum Heroes once he is reunlocked in the episode Don't Look Into the Light. Ben can also go Ultimate Rath once he unlocks him in the same episode. Ben is quoted saying that Rath is his favorite alien, but not his best. Dylan 11: Ultimate Evolution Rath appears in Dylan 11: Ultimate Evolution as one of the original ten aliens. Appearances *The Master Xeros Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix He is Ben's most used alien. Marvel 10 #PARTAAAAY! New form : ultimate form He is bigger, stronger, angrier, and his colour is yellow. He can climb up walls, goes through walls, can make fire and ice, can fly with rocket boots, and laser eyes. Ben 10: The Omniwars Rath first appears in Poison Ivy to fight Adwaita's rock beasts, and then he fails to defeat Adwaita after he is injured by a power spell. He is voiced by John DiMaggio (as Ben and Albedo), and David Kaye(as Ben 10,000). Ben 10: Alien Universe In Ben 10: Alien Universe, Rath first appeared under similar conditions as he did in the canon episode ''Con of Rath'', which included the proximity to the Tiffin. He only appeared during his premiere episode due to the cancellation of the series. Appearances *''The Con of Rath'' The Show of Rath and Fasttrack Rath is the main character along with Fasttrack and is different then Rath in Ben 10 designs. Operation: Flushout Rath is present as one of Kyzans main aliens, in this, his attitude is based heavily off of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, commonly using "The Peoples Eyebrow" and yelling "DO YOU SMELL WHAT THE RATH IS COOKING!?!?!?" his theme tune is "Tonight is the Night" by Jim Johnston. John Smith 10 Rath was unlocked when Lucci accidentally touched the Omnitrix. Appearances By John *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) (first appearance) (accidental transformation) *Fame (John Smith 10) (on TV) *Crunch Time *Above and Beyond (John Smith 10) *Star Light, Star Bright (accidental transformation) *Be-Knighted (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation) By Rob Lucci *Ultimate Evolution (goes Ultimate) *Con on Ice (on TV) *The Purge (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) By Julie *Primus Again *Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John *Breakout (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Enemy of My Frenemy (John Smith 10) *Forge of Creation (John Smith 10) *Duel of the Fates By Metal John *Justice Distant Worlds By John *Hidden Leaf Village (flashback) *Round Four Part 2 By Ultimate John *Fight (in Omni's head) *Xavier Institute (in Omni's head) *Fitting In By Ahmad *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (first re-appearance) Phantom Watch By John *The Third Round Part 2 (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Heatblast) (goes Ultimate) By Warmatrix Drone *Gorge and Field By Albedo *Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) By Bioids *The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) By Chris Otto *When Heroes Collide Part 2 Ancient Times *Demigod (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Sea of Monsters *Fear (John Smith 10) Spacewalker By John *H.I.V.E. Five (first re-appearance) *Battle of the Mind (in John's mind) By Ben *Malware's Revenge (accidental transformation; selected alien was Feedback) Kingdom Hearts By John *Cave of Wonders (first re-appearance) By Saïx *Birth at Twilight *For a Heart By Kairi *Mind Games (John Smith 10) Omniverse By Albedo * Night of the Living Nightmare (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Rath first appears being summoned by Rob Lucci. It is later revealed that he really is Lucci, disguised and "transformed" into Lucci. Summoned by Lucci *North Crater *Weapon *Illusions By Warmatrix Drone *Phantom's Wrath Part 3 Richard's A Christmas Carol In Richard's A Christmas Carol, Rath portrays the part of Ebenezer Scrooge. He had little respect for his nephew Fred, employee Bob Kratchet, the charity workers, and most everyone else. He stayed this way until visited by Jacob Marley, the Ghost of Christmas Past, theGhost of Christmas Present, and the Ghost of ChristmasYet to Come. Back in Action: Alien Universe In Back in Action: Alien Universe, Rath makes regular appearances within the first season. Appearances *''Infernosphere'' (x2) (first time: accidental transformation, selected was Way Big) (first re-appearance) *''Limited'' *''Magikfest'' *''No Strings Attached'' (brief) *''Hit and Miss'' (accidental transformation: selected by Azmuth was Grey Matter) *''Dial Z for Zombified'' *''Ten Plus Twenty'' *''Happily Never Happened'' *''Missing Link'' (x2) *''Revelation'' *''Man in the Stone Mirror'' *''The Alternative'' (x2) *''Love Stuck'' *''Overcoming Adversaries'' (went ultimate) *''Welcome to Chronospect'' Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Rath has gained some black gauntlet-style gloves. Appearances *TBA Ahmad 20 *To Save Petropia (By Old Ahmad) *Shadows of Anur (By Old Ahmad) Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse By Ben *The Hero and the Huntsman (first reappearance) By Albedo *When Things Are Altered Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Spellbound, I'm Sure (first reappearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse *Love Triangles (first reappearance) Ben 10: The Omniwars *Poison Ivy (first re-appearance) *2312 *The Ultimate Revenge (by Albedo) Akamiru 10 * The First Omnitrix (first appearance; by Albedo) Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes * PROLOGUE (first re-appearance) * Child's Play Brandon 10 Alien Force *Gate in Space (First Appearance) *Redemption *The Final Fight Part 1 (Used by Nodnarb) Ben 10: Ultriverse Rath will be an alien in Ultriverse. Percy 10 In Percy 10, Rath is once again naked and looks the same as his Omniverse design. Appearances: In A Crazy Mess, 16 year old Percy uses Rath to take on a Army of Robots. In Extreme Earth Takeover Part 1, 16 year old Percy uses Rath to fight Crabdozer. In Extreme Earth Takeover Part 2, 16 year old Percy uses Rath to attack Khyber but gets defeated. Gallery Fake Rath Profile.PNG Math.png|Math|link=Math Rath.gif Haywire Rath.jpg|Haywire Rath with Fasttrack DarkRath.PNG|Dark Rath 482px-Heroes United Rath Screening.png|Rath in the Ben 10 and Generator Rex crossover, Heroes United. Rath_UA.png|Unpixeled picture of Rath Rath Hazard.png|Rath Fusion with WaterHazard Rath Ua.png|Rath in F10 180x180 profile ben10ua wrath 01.jpg|Rath ra.png|Rath in Max 13 Dennis as Rath.jpg|Dennis as Rath Rath BTUP.png|Rath in Ben 10: Ultimate Power Albedo's Rath (BTUP).png|Albedo as Rath in Ben 10: Ultimate Power Rath_1.png|In Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Omniverse S01E06 Rath-1-.png 708px-Rath enojado con puños.png Austen 14,0000 as rath.png Dennis as Rath.jpg Lodestar haywire rath.png Gravattack and rath fusion.png Rath 009.png Rath Meme.png Rath Wants You!.png Rath-1-.jpg BTDW Rath.png|Rath in BTDW Downgradenoid Rath.JPG|Downgradenoid as Rath Rath BTNR.png|In Ben 10: Negative Rising Rath BTNR Scene.png|Rath in Evil Knows No Bounds BTE Rath.png|Rath in BTE Ruth.png|Rath in Ben 71. J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10AlienForceAlbedoUltimatrixAliensRath.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10AlienForceAzmuthOmnitrixAliensRath.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10AlienForceOmnitrixAliensRath.png Rath2.png BTANSRath.png|In BTANS (credits to Reo and the original creator) Rath Ben 10 Omni.PNG Akira_as_Rath.png|Akira as Rath in "Akira 12"